


Minecraft manhunt ultimate

by CheesNotFound



Category: Badboyhalo, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, dream - Fandom, karljacobs - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesNotFound/pseuds/CheesNotFound
Summary: This story my friends try to hunt me down in Minecraft, can they kill me before I beat the game keep reading to find out.
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning of a new era

One night Dream and George were in a call on discord, they were both talking about the new challenges they have been doing in Minecraft, “we should make it so when you look anywhere it explodes” Dream said with excitement, George said that it would be hell but also hilarious.

Then a thought popped into Dreams head “we should make a sort of manhunt, I try to speedrun and you try to stop me.” “But you only get one life, so if I kill you it’s over” George said.

“Alright it’s getting pretty late, I think I might need to go to bed” Dream said while yawning, Dream went to bed while George started playing Minecraft, the thought of the Minecraft manhunt kept distracting both of them.

The sun was rising and the birds were chirping, Dream woke up and got dressed and went over to his monitor, he opened discord and called George, “Hey!” Dream said “Hi!” George replied.

They both knew that they really needed to code the Minecraft manhunt, “We need to do Minecraft manhunt!” They said it at the same time and then laughed about it but they knew they had to do it, so they started to write the code for it.

After a couple weeks they got a rough idea of what it would be like “1 person speedruns and 1 person hunts, the hunter has a compass that points towards the runner when they hold it.” They were so excited about the plan they couldn’t wait.

A couple months later they almost finished the code for it, it feels like they have Ben doing this for years but it was all worth the wait, Dream clicked his mouse 1 more time and then it was finished the code was done, they exported it into a data pack and loaded it up.

They opened up Minecraft and added the pack they started it and it worked perfectly, now they just had to do it, the next day they both tweeted that they were going to do a challenge called Minecraft manhunt, in the tweet it described the challenge and how it would go, It Was Starting


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is about to begin, strap in and find out what happens!

The next day they both started Minecraft and made a new world, the data pack was added, the hunter had the compass, the runner was ready, the cameras were on, mics ready.

He was standing still until, BAM! He started running away to get a tree, a few seconds later George realised that Dream was gone so he started sprinting to get him, Dream quickly crafted a sword and killed him to get away.

Dream was running around looking for useful structures but he couldn’t find any so he went underground to find iron, he started to smelt to try and become more strong to kill George, George was still running after him so he got out of the mine fast to try and find a village.

By this time Dream had ran 1000 blocks away from George so he had some distance, while Dream was running around he saw a village in the distance, he got into the village but there wasn’t that much stuff so he got all the food and extra wood but while Dream was doing that George had gotten iron armour, Dream went back into a cave to get stronger then George.

Dream got out of the cave and started running around, George was also running around looking for a village or other structures, while Dream was running around he found George so he quickly hid behind a tree and waited till the perfect moment to strike.

He jumped out behind the tree and started attacking George, George started running away but he wasn’t fast enough to escape Dream, Dream slashed his sword one more time into George’s body and killed him and Dream started jumping in joy while George was at spawn with nothing.

After Dream killed George he went down into a cave a found a good place to mine and look for a lava pool, as he went down further he finally found a lava pool and next to it DIAMONDS he scream in excitement and he had enough for a pickaxe and a sword.

He built the frame of the nether portal and placed wood to light the portal but while he was waiting for it to light George found where he was and started running down, as he was running down the portal opened up he ran in and found a fortress, he got to a spawner and started killing the blazes.

As he got the last rod he started running away and George found the fortress, he destroyed he blaze spawner not knowing that Dream was long gone from the nether, George started running back to the portal to catch up to Dream, while Dream was running he found a village he couldn’t do anything in the day because endermen wouldn’t spawn so he just had to get more food and items.

He got all the food and items in the village and started running again until it was night time, he ran into a floating island and towered up onto it to hide from George he still couldn’t do anything because it was still day so he waited for George on the floating island, he waited for a while but then he could George running to find Dream he ran past the floating island and then the compass flipped around so he knew Dream was close.

Dream frantically said he was underground to get off the island, George started to dig underground so Dream jumped off and went down the hole, he tried to mlg water bucket down the hole but he failed and ran into a cave safety to eat and heal, George knew Dream was close so he started searching for him.

Dream started towing up to escape but George was close behind so close he could a little bit of the light from his touch, Dream finally escaped George and got to the surface to start killing endermen, he killed a few and got some enderpearls to make endereyes to try and find the stronghold.

He started running towards the stronghold with the endereye’s direction, but what he didn’t know is that George was close by and was looking for revenge, Dream was all most at the stronghold and was confident he could win, he came across a birch forest that was soon to be his grave.

He was running though it when he went past the one tree George was hiding behind, he started slashing at Dream with all his power making him cough up blood and star running away but George didn’t give up, he kept on running until Dream got corned and with one last strike Dream died, it was over...


End file.
